


Dreaming of You

by totallynotnatalie



Category: GWA - Fandom, Original Work, PTA - Fandom, PillowTalkAudio - Fandom, gonewildaudio - Fandom
Genre: Beginner Friendly, Cunnilingus, Dreaming, F/M, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Trains, Vanilla, bfe, narration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:08:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28177422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/totallynotnatalie/pseuds/totallynotnatalie
Summary: The script is about the performer describing a dream where he saw his partner on the train platform where they first met.
Relationships: M4F - Relationship





	Dreaming of You

**Author's Note:**

> This is a script for the GWA subreddits. Please contact me before posting a recording of this work anywhere else.
> 
> This content is intended for 18+ audiences only.
> 
> Feel free to modify the script to meet your needs.

[M4F] Dreaming of You [BFE][Cunnilingus][Sweet][Romantic][Dancing][Trains][Listener Orgasm][Dreaming][Vanilla][Narration]

Script Notes: This script is meant to be a beginner friendly script where the performer describes his sexy dream to the listener. Thus, there are no SFX sounds required. Although, you are welcome to add SFX noises if you would like. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mhmmmm, morning love. 

*kiss*

How did you sleep?

Mhmmm, good. You needed a nice rest. 

Plus, now we can share all of these wonderful cuddles. 

Ahh, you feel so good. 

Me? Yeah, I slept pretty well.

Actually, wanna to know a secret? 

I had a dream about you last night. 

*laugh* Yeah, it was a good dream. 

I'd even dare to say that it was a great dream....because it was a sexy dream! 

*laugh* Do you want to hear about it? I promise that it's fine if you don't. 

Oh, you do?

Okay, well....We were back on that train platform-the one that we met on? 

You remember, right? 

I know. I know. Of course, you do. We both missed our trains because we got so busy talking. Good thing that neither of us was going anywhere important. 

Anyway, in the dream, I saw you on the other side of the platform. For whatever reason, you were wearing this beautiful satin red gown. You looked so stunning. 

Then, I looked down and saw that I was wearing a brand new tuxedo. You know, like the one I rented for your cousin's wedding? Except this one was much fancier. 

Anyway, I tried to call out to you, but you couldn't hear through the crowd of people on the platform. 

So I started to walk towards you and called out again. But you still didn't seem to hear me. 

Then, I saw that you were about to board a train and I ran to catch up with you. 

I yelled out your name, but you still didn't notice. So, I ran even faster so I could get to you.

Just as the train doors were about to close, I was able to grab your arm. And you looked up at me and smiled. 

You laughed as I dragged you away from the train-like it was all one big game. 

Then, you kissed me as the train pulled away from the station. And all the people around us disappeared. And it was just us alone on the platform-kissing like we never had kissed before. 

I pulled you closer so that I could get even more lost in your lips. And you stood on your tip-toes so that you could cradle my neck. 

And I told that you looked beautiful. And, for once, you didn't deny it. But I still kissed you again to show you how much I meant it. 

And you smiled back at me. You looked so happy that it was infectious. So, I twirled you around in my arms to show you how wonderful you made me feel. 

You held on tight, but I knew that you wouldn't fall. I would never let you fall. Even in my dreams. 

Once I set you back down, a slow waltz started to play-even though there was nobody around. And you looked at me with this mischievous glint in your eye. 

I knew that you wanted to dance. But, I was afraid that I would just step on your feet. 

But...you kept pushing and eventually I caved. 

And we danced all up and down the train platform. And, to my amazement, I was graceful. Even though I had never waltzed before, I was able to lead you through every step. And the way that your body turned....it was like magic. 

So, we danced until your feet got sore. Then, I led you to bench to take off your heels. 

Just as you slid them off your feet, a train suddenly approached and conductor step out and explained that it was meant for us. 

You tried to head for the train door, but I refused to let you walk in bare feet. So, I scoped you up in my arms and carried you straight onto the train before you could protest. 

When we got inside, to our surprise, we found that the interior had been done up to look like a nice hotel room. We had our own private car with a big comfy bed, a couple night stands, and nice day couch. *laugh* There was even a hot tub in corner. It was way swankier than anything we would ever be able to afford. 

You didn't seem mind though. The second I put you down, you rushed over to the bed and jump on it so that you could look out the window. 

You looked so adorable laying there and watching as we passed field after field. I couldn't help but stop and stare at you for a few seconds. 

I didn't tell you, but I thought that you were a much better sight than whatever was out the window. 

Once you started to get tired, I grabbed you from behind and rolled you up in my arms.

And you laughed and squirmed. So, I held you tighter. 

And, when you stopped giggling, I pinned you down on the bed and gave you a deep kiss. 

Then, you sighed and I asked you if you wanted more. 

*laugh* You nodded and I started kissing you all down your body. 

I watched you squirm as I teased your neck and ears. But I didn't dare stop because I just loved teasing you so much. 

And you gasped and moaned as I moved on to kissing your chest. Then, you quietly slid out of your dress so I could play with your nipples. 

I kissed them until they were nice and hard. And you moan and pushed my head down. 

*laugh* I didn't need to be told twice. I planted kisses all down your side and along your hips. 

Then, I started kissing your thighs. I wanted to tease you for a few moments longer. After all, you sure seemed to be enjoying every minute of it. I could tell that each kiss was making you wetter and wetter. 

Finally, I slid off your panties and put my mouth on your pussy. I made sure to kiss every inch of it as I listened to you moan with delight.

Then, I started to lick slowly. Up and down. Up and down. I couldn't get enough. You tasted so sweet. 

As you squirmed, I started to focus more on your clit. I flick it back and forth with my tongue and you wrapped your legs around my body to pull me in closer. And I started licking faster and harder. 

I wanted so badly to please you. I knew that you wanted it too. So, I held you body down so that you couldn't escape any of the pleasure that I wanted to give you. 

I knew that I was close when your body began to tremble. But I didn't let up. I kept licking your beautiful pussy as you bit your lip to keep from screaming. 

I knew that each flick of my tongue brought you closer...and closer...

Then, you finally gave into it. You let out this amazing gasp of sheer ecstasy as your body writhed with passion. I thought that you looked absolutely beautiful and I didn't want the moment to end. I was just so thrilled to make you happy. 

*sigh*

When you finally couldn't cum anymore, I crawled back up and gave you a long kiss as I watched you relax in my arms. 

You asked me if I wanted to do anything more. But I shook my head. I could tell that you were tired. And, as I've tried to tell you countless times, sometimes it's nice to have nights where we just focus on your pleasure.

Besides, I couldn't think of anything I wanted more in the world in that moment than to cuddle up next to you and watch that clouds go by. 

So, I did.

....Until I woke up. 

And now I get to do the same thing with you in real life. 

*kiss*

And it's still the most wonderful thing in the world.


End file.
